Tarzana: Tarzana's first check up at her Grandfather's
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: The 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana, who first came to the jungle and is adopted by Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Kala and Kerchak, is going to her Grandfather's base camp for her first check up and Kerchak is taking her there.
It had been a year since the little girl, Tarzana, was adopted and ten days since they moved to their new home, Pakatoa island, New Zealand and Tarzana's Mommy, Jane went to Tarzana's room to wake the kid up. "It's time to wake up, Tarzana. You're going to see your Grandfather for your first check up." Jane said as her adopted daughter woke up. Tarzana's Daddy, Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana have their breakfast. "You know, Tarzan. Kerchak is really good at keeping Tarzana company after her first operation. We let him take her to her first check up." Jane said.

Tarzana's height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds.

"That's a great idea Jane." Tarzan said. "Her first check up begins after Tarzana went to see the gorillas." Jane said after they finished their breakfast. It's the 10th of November 2019. Jane got Tarzana dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes, new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 yellow scrunchies jumbo clear bead hair tie girl ball ponytail holders she got for her birthday. They went to the gorilla territory to see the gorillas led by Kerchak, the silverback leader and Tarzana's Grandpa. Tantor the red elephant went with Terk, Tarzana's Auntie who was born before Tarzan in 1986. Tarzana went to see her gorilla grandparents.

Kala, who is Kerchak's mate and Tarzana's Grandma, is talking to Kerchak when suddenly they see Tarzana approached them. Kerchak gently picked his human granddaughter up. "Did you sleep well last night, Tarzana?" He asked. "Yes, Grandpa." Tarzana said, smiling to him and he smiled back. As a minute passed Tarzana is ready for her first check up. "Ready to go for your first check up?" Kerchak said to the kid. "Yes, Grandpa." Tarzana said. Kerchak gently put Tarzana on to his back. The two finally arrived in Archimedes's base camp. Professor Archimedes Q Porter is Tarzana's Grandfather. Tarzana will wait until it's her turn while they wait, the gorillas have their check up too until finally it's her turn.

Kerchak gently put the child in the table. Archimedes came to them with salter mechanical scales to see how much weight, sphygmomanometer to check blood pressure, stethoscope to listen to heart and lungs, reflex hammer to check the reflexes, otoscope to look inside ears, ophthalmoscope to check the eyes, tongue depressor to see inside the throat, vaccine to help stay healthy, yellow, orange and all colours medical bandage, plaster. "Good morning, Tarzana. Are you ready?" Archimedes said. "Yes." Tarzana said. "Good. Now let's get started. First if you two come with me." Archimedes said. He led them to salter mechanical scales. "This scale, Tarzana, will show you how much weight you lose." Tarzana, with Kerchak beside her, stepped on the scale. "You've lost a few pounds." Archimedes said. "Next, we'll check your blood pressure." He wrapped his sphygmomanometer around her arm and squeezed the pressure.

"Your blood pressure is fine." He said as he unwrapped the sphygmomanometer off Tarzana's arm and led them back to the table. Kerchak gently put the kid back in to it. "Okay, Tarzana." He said as he put his stethoscope around his neck. "We'll listen to your heart and lungs.' And he listened to Tarzana's heart and lungs. "Your heart and lungs are looking healthy." He said as he put his stethoscope off his neck. "Now, we'll check your reflexes." He said as he grabbed his reflex hammer and gently tapped Tarzana's knees. "Your knee reflexes are fine." Archimedes said. "Now, we'll check your ears." He used his otoscope to look inside Tarzana's ears. "Your ears looked healthy, Tarzana dear." He said. "Now, we'll check your eyes." He said as he used his ophthalmoscope to check Tarzana's eyes. "Your eyes are looking healthy, Tarzana." He said as Kerchak gently rubbed Tarzana's back and rest his arms behind her. "Now we'll use the tongue depressor to see inside your throat." He said. "Can you open your mouth?"

Tarzana opened her mouth and stick her tongue out. Archimedes put his tongue depressor on her tongue. "Your throat is looking healthy." He said. "Now, Tarzana, dear. To help you stay healthy you'll need the vaccine and it'll be all done. Okay?" Tarzana nodded. "Hey! You're doing well, Tarzana." Kerchak said as he gently stroked her head. The kid nodded and lifted her arm out for Archimedes. He injected the child's arm.

"There you go, Tarzana. Now, tell me what bandage do you want?" Archimedes asked as he held the tray with yellow, orange and all colours medical bandage, plaster. Tarzana picked the colour purple. "Good choice." Archimedes said. He put it on her arm. "Tarzana? Are you okay?" Kerchak asked. Tarzana, who isn't scared of injections and anything except the dark, nodded. "Good. Can I see your bandage?" Kerchak asked. Tarzana showed him her bandage on her left arm. "Great choice, Tarzana." He said. Tarzana smiled to him and he smiled back. "Ready to go back?" He said. The kid nodded. They went back to the gorilla territory.

"Hello, Tarzana." Kala said. "Hi." Tarzana said. "Tarzana, show Kala your bandage." Kerchak said. The kid nodded and showed Kala her bandage. "That's a good choice, Tarzana." Kala said, smiling to her human granddaughter and she smiled back and Kala, Kerchak and the kid hugged.

The End!


End file.
